falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vault 92
|typ =Vault |bild =Vault 92.jpg |führer =Vault 101 Aufseher |marker =Vault 92 (Old Olney) |quests =Agathas Lied |lage =Vault 92 loc.jpg |kreaturen =Blähfliegen Mirelurk-Könige |cell =Vault92Ext (Außenbereich) Vault92a (Vault Tür) Vault92aOverseer (Büro des Aufsehers) Vault92b (Wohnquatiere) Vault92c (Aufnahme Studio) Vault92d (Reaktor Raum) |refid = (Außenbereich) (Vault Tür) (Büro des Aufsehers) (Wohnquatiere) (Aufnahme Studio) (Reaktor Raum) }} Vault 92 ist eine der Vaults von Vault-Tec. Die Plätze in der Vault wurden u.a. für die weltbesten Musiker reserviert unter dem Vorwand das künstlerische Talent der Menscheit bewahren zu wollen. In Wahrheit wurde sie speziell für das Experimentieren mit unterschwelligen akustischen Botschaften gebaut. Vault 92 liegt nordwestlich der von Todeskrallen verseuchten Ruinen von Old Olney. Hintergrund Allgemeine Informationen Beginn der Bauarbeiten *Mai 2062 Ende der Bauarbeiten *Mai 2068 Gesamtbewohneranzahl *245 Gesamtlaufzeit *100 Jahre Computersteuerungssystem *Brainpower 7 Primäre Stromversorgung *Nuklearenergie von General Atomics Sekundäre Stromversorgung *Keine Nicht-standardmäßige Ausstattung *Soundanlage *Musikinstrumente *Aufnahmegeräte Experimente Ziel der Forschung in Vault 92 war es Menschen mit Hilfe unterschwelliger Botschaften zu erhöhtem Kampfeswillen zu manipulieren. Das sogenante Weiße Rauschen wurde dabei unter die Aufnahmen aus dem Tonstudio gemischt und anfangs in den Aufnahmeraum gespielt, so dass die Musiker zur Testgruppe des Experiments wurden. Die geheimen Befehle Vault-Tecs an den Aufseher der Vault sahen vor, dass alle Bewohner der Vault dem Experiment unterliegen sollten und so wurde das Signal ohne Wissen des Forschungsleiters im weiteren Verlauf über das Lautsprechersystem in der gesamten Anlage ausgestrahlt. Die auf diese Weise aggressiv gemachten Menschen ließen sich immer schwerer kontrollieren, so dass es letztendlich nicht gelang die Kontrolle aufrecht zu erhalten und die Vault im Chaos unterging. Als eines der letzten Zeugnisse der Versuche Gegenmaßnahmen gegen den Untergang zu ergreifen findet sich in den Sicherheitsterminals ein aktivierbares akustisches Abwehrsignal, das gegen Mirelurks sogar noch besser als gegen Menschen wirkt. Ende der Vault Fehlende Kommunikation zwischem dem Forschungsleiter und dem Aufseher der Einrichtung ließen nicht zu, dass das Ausmaß der desktruktiven Energien, hervorgerufen durch die akustischen Implantaionen, rechtzeitig als die Bedrohung erkannt wurde, die sie war, so dass es dutzende Tote gab ehe der verantwortliche Aufseher einsehen musste, dass er die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Es ist anzunehmen, dass einigen wenigen Menschen die Flucht gelang, da das Zugangstor zur Vault beim Eintreffen des einsamen Wanderers offen steht und sich inzwischen Mirelurks in der nach Vernachlässigung der Wartungsarbeiten durch Grundwassereinbruch teilweise gefluteten Vault angesiedelt haben. Feinde * Blähfliegen * Mirelurk-Jäger * Mirelurk-Könige Bekannte Bewohner der Vault Nennenswerte Beute Vault 92 Eingang * Vorkriegsbuch: auf einem Tisch in der nähe des Vaulteingangs, neben Professor Malleus' Audioprotokoll V92-01. * Hinweis "Feedback Loops" im Atrium, auf dem Boden neben einem Skelett in der ersten Halle nach den manipulierten Schrotflinte.Note "" . * Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor: Zweiter Stock, auf der unteren Ebene von einem Regal hinter dem Tresen der Supply Shop (durchschnittlich verschlossenen Tür). Es gibt zwei Munitionskisten auf dem Zwischenboden, von denen eine einen Stealth Boy enthalten kann. Büro des Aufsehers * Professor Malleus' Audioprotokoll V92-02 im zweiten Raum links auf dem Tisch. * Stealth Boy: auf dem Schreibtisch des Aufsehers. * Professor Malleus' Audioprotokoll V92-03 Im Büro des Aufsehers auf dem Tisch rechts neben der Tür. * Duck and Cover! und Vorkriegs-Buch sind an der Westwand im Bücherregal. Es ist im selben Raum wie der Stealth Boy, und drei Kisten Munition. Aufnahme Studio : To the west of this section behind a Hard locked door (Note: This door may be Average locked instead), in a small room with an average random loot safe, jet, Psycho, stimpaks, and lots of ammunition, including microfusion cells. * 3 Vorkriegs-Bücher: Das Erste ist auf einem Regal im ersten Raum auf der rechten Seite. Das Zweite ist in den Fernen Osten in diesem Abschnitt, im selben Raum wie ein Computer mit "Zoe Hammerstein-Terminal." Ein dritter befindet sich auf einem Tisch in einem Raum nördlich der Raum, wo Sie die Soil Stradivarius finden. Es ist nah an dem der Stealth Boy befindet sich in dem Raum mit einemNuka-Cola-Automat. * Nikola Tesla und Sie: Am Schreibtisch im Studio Leitwarte. * Professor Malleus' Audioprotokoll V92-06: Im Kontrollraum Auf einem Tisch. * Professor Malleus' Audioprotokoll V92-05: Im Klassenraum, Auf dem Tisch gegenüber der Tür. * Soil Stradivarius auf dem Schreibtisch im Aufnahmestudio. * Stealth Boy: Westlich von diesem Abschnitt hinter einer verschlossenen Tür Hart (Hinweis: Diese Tür kann anstelle Durchschnittliche gesperrt), in einem kleinen Raum mit einer durchschnittlichen zufällige Beute sicher,jet, Psycho, stimpaks und jede Menge Munition, einschließlich microfusion cells. Wohnquatiere * D.C. Journal of Internal Medicine: Um ganz im Süden des Gebietes, in einem Raum, der wie ein Betriebssystem Bucht schaut, auf dem Schreibtisch neben einem Computer. * Professor Malleus Audio Log V92-04 auf einem Tisch direkt vor dem Zimmer mit dem DC Journal of Medicine. * Nuka-Cola Quantum: In einem kleinen Raum, auf dem Schreibtisch neben einem Computer. Sie werden es durch eine Glasscheibe sehen, bevor Sie den Raum betreten. * Notenblätter Buch: In einem der Badezimmer Stall, in dem am weitesten rechts Toilette in den männlich Schlafsäle (Noten Bücher haben einen Wert von 100 Kronkorken oder können sich als Teil der Agatha's Song gedreht werden). * Es gibt eine "Key Code zu Data Storage" und einer Notiz neben Jon Adiglio's Körper beim Schlafsack im Schrank. Schauen Sie unter der manipulierte Schrotflinte neben dem leicht verschlossenen Safe (gegebenenfalls ein Stealth Boy enthalten). Eine mögliche Stealth Boy in Sperrung - Durchschnittliche Munitionskiste hinter der verschlossenen - sehr hart Tür, dass Sie den Key-Code, um die Datenspeicherung verwenden zu entsperren. Professor Malleus' Audioprotokoll Heute Im Jahre 2277 sind nur noch Blähfliegen und Mirelurks anzutreffen. Es gibt keinen einzigen Vaultoverall zu finden und man findet bloß ein paar Skelette. Die Personen, die dem Weißen Rauschem ausgesetzt waren, griffen die anderen Leute an, weshalb viele Tische umgekippt sind und manche Skelette mit Laserpistolen ausgerüstet sind. Die Vault ist komplett verrostet. Die Reaktorebene ist geflutet. In einem Terminaleintrag des Technikers steht, dass ein Grundwasservorrat neben der Vault sei und dass die Vault an manchen Stellen ausgebessert werden müsse. Als es keinen mehr gab, der diese Arbeit verrichtete, brachen die Mauern und das Wasser konnte ungehindert eindrigen. Es gibt zwei dieser Bruchstellen im Reaktorraum. Außerdem muss bei dem Quest "Agathas Lied" eine Stradivari-Violine aus der Vault geborgen werde. Sie befindet sich im Tonstudio. Infos * Im Aufnahme Studio gibt es eine kaputte Tür, die nicht geöffnet werden kann. Dahinter verbirgt sich ein Raum mit mehreren Gegenständen und einer Verbindung zum Büro des Aufsehers. Man kommt dort unterhalb des Pults heraus. Dieses kann aber von keiner Seite geöffnet werden. Galerie Vault_92_reactor_room.jpg|Der Reaktorraum Vault_92_HL_room.jpg Vault 92 exterior.jpg Data Tape at entrance.jpg Child's Corpse Vault 92.png Vault_92_log3_and_DC.jpg Vault_92_soil_stradivarius.jpg Malleus_note_4.jpg en:Vault 92 es:Refugio 92 fi:Vault 92 fr:Abri 92 it:Vault 92 pl:Krypta 92 ru:Убежище 92 uk:Сховище 92 zh:92号避难所 Kategorie:Vault 92 Kategorie:Fallout 3 Orte Kategorie:Vaults